


Lonely

by MadDormouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Gen, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lomadia reflects.  Nilesy tries to research magic.  Mr. Cat meows.<br/>Follow up to Illumination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

With a killing blow, Lomadia removed the zombie standing between her and the base entrance. It had been hiding in the shade of the overhang and immediately attacked her when she was within sight. Lomadia glanced at the stone deck surrounding the the building.  
‘No cat filled moat yet,’ she mused. Outloud she called “Nilesy, I’m back. I think I have enough string for you.”  
A muffled “thanks Hannah!” was her immediate reply, as well as the telltale meows of one domesticated cat. She entered the base and went down into the main room. Nilesy was busy leaning over his research table, placing various items on it. He gave several exasperating noises when he failed to locate an element or ran out of supplies.  
“Just throw the stuff in the chest,” he said, without looking up.  
Lomadia emptied her pack of extraneous items in the communal chest. It was filled with random, unsmelted ores and other tat. When emptying other items into her own chest, she noticed several flowers tied up in a bow. Lomadia smiled as she picked up the bouquet and sniffed it.  
“Was Lewis around lately?” she asked.  
“A few days ago I think,” Nilesy replied. ”I was a bit distracted trying to understand this Thaumonicon thing.”  
Lomadia nodded, placing the flowers back into the chest. It had been a while since she last saw Xephos and was happy to see he had made an effort to come visit.  
“His Bee base is keeping them pretty busy,” she said, not expected Nilesy to respond.  
However, he did. ”You could go visit him.”  
“And leave you here alone for too long? I’d come back to find you dead and the base filled with monsters,” she mocked.  
“Oi, I’m not the scrub lord here, you are!” he retorted. ”Besides, I’m the one who found this place and tidied it up. I survive on my own plenty of times.”  
‘Barely,’ Lomadia thought to herself. Outloud she added, “Having any luck with the magic or taming new cats?”  
“Mr. Cat and I are getting on phenomenally! He will soon be joined by hundreds of brothers and sisters.”  
Lomadia laughed. ”That’s going to be an awful lot of fishing then.”  
“You laugh now, but when I have an army of kittons you’ll be shaking in your boots!” he replied with a chuckle.  
Nilesy was quickly absorbed back into his mystical research, leaving Lomadia alone with her own thoughts and what the Scotsman had just said. True, she could go and visit Xephos, but they were both so busy with their own adventures. They did see each other often enough, so Lomadia wondered, ‘if we’re happy, why do I feel lonely?’  
She thought back to when the feeling had crept into her heart. Lomadia had been fine when first establishing herself in the world. She had flourished finding her own island and building her base, from the skies down to the underground. Lomadia smiled as she thought about Owl Island. Then Nilesy joined her, building a pool shack on a nearby shore and she ultimately started looking after him.  
‘He’s right though, he’s not a total noob,’ Lomadia thought. ’But he still needed someone to take him under their wing.’  
She scoffed at the thought of it being Sips Co., with their “interview chamber.” Lomadia remembered that Nilesy hung around Blackrock for a while after that, before finding himself on Owl Island. Despite the trouble, him mining in and out of the underground base, Lomadia looked longingly back on those days.  
‘Nilesy and his pool shack,’ she thought. ’What a strange pairing!’  
Lomadia laughed at the thought. The two were good friends, but Nilesy’s antics got on her nerves at times.  
‘Like that time I had to build a bloody coke oven for the mine tracks!’ she fumed.  
The same thought made her chuckle again. Having Nilesy around also meant he looked down on any form of cheating when building and constructing machines. Which meant Lomadia was forced to fly the “straight and narrow” and not use any advantageous powers.  
It was then Lomadia realized when she started feeling lonely. She and Nilesy had continued on exploring and having adventures, but it wasn’t until recently that they had been away from Owl Island. It was her sanctuary for owls and she felt negligent for leaving them behind.  
‘But I had to,’ she said to herself.  
The world had changed suddenly. Magic for one was different, the natural laws had changed. Not that Lomadia was affected, she stuck with basic science mostly. Still, even that had changed slightly.  
‘And all that changed … with the explosion at Blackrock?’ Lomadia thought. She reflected on the Blackrock crew. ’What a strange family they all make. Much like my own I suppose. So how can someone with an extended family like I have be feeling lonely? Oh, I’m a stupid git. Not because of the changes, I think I just miss Owl Island.’  
The island had served as her base and owl sanctuary, atop the towering trees. Lomadia smiled remembering the owls flying through the air above the young owlets in their nest. It was mostly peaceful, except for the dark surrounding areas. It had served as a safe haven after a long day of killing monsters.  
‘A never ending, bloody battle,’ she sighed. ’Maybe it’s time for a visit? Things have changed after all …’  
Lomadia retrieved her diamond sword from the chest and once more and equipped it to her belt. She gave a quick glance around the room and at Nilesy in his new, magic robes.  
‘He’s right of course. He’ll be fine on his own for a while. After all, I’ve got work to do.’  
Lomadia made her way silently out of the temple as the sun set. Back in the base, Nilesy threw up his arms in anger.  
“I can’t find anything with, goddamnit what’s it called? Any Flos in it?” he said to himself as he ransacked the chests. ”Maybe Hannah has something in her’s.”  
Nilesy threw opon the chest and rummaged around through the food. Hiding behind some juicy watermelon, he discovered a bouquet of red flowers. His eyes sparkled in triumph.  
“Perfect. She’ll never miss these.”


End file.
